cintaku terhalang ponimu
by winter lodge
Summary: vokalis band beraliran J-rock itu bernama Takao Kazunari, dan ia tengah jatuh cinta. ・ midotakalayverse


**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**warn:** another midotakalayverse. maaf alay dan ooc lagi

**note:** dibuat setelah ngeloop performance FOV-nya suzuki tatsuhisa di kurobas cup 2013 untuk yang ke-43924684787 kalinya dan dapet idenya pun dari situ. tattsun asli keren banget ya sumpah kalian semua harus nonton itu FOV live-nya itu lebih gar daripada versi recordingnya hnggg

* * *

Tahun ini merupakan tahun sial bagi band beraliran _J-rock_ ShuutokuX. Bukan menurut Oha Asa ataupun mbah dukun terkenal Ki Joko Mbaye, namun hal tersebut diakui oleh sang _leader_ band sendiri, Ootsubo Taisuke. Selain karena jumlah penjualan album dan _single _mereka yang menurun tajam di Oricon Chart, mereka juga sudah mulai jarang diundang manggung untuk acara-acara musik. Tawaran terakhir yang mereka dapat adalah tawaran untuk manggung di acara sunatan massal TK Teikou—_hello_, ini bukan tawaran yang pas untuk level band yang sudah puluhan kali merasakan kejayaan di puncak Oricon Chart, namun karena Miyaji butuh uang untuk memulai bisnis nanasnya (cadangan di hari tua, katanya) tawaran tersebut mereka terima dengan tidak lapang dada.

ShuutokuX yang beranggotakan empat pemuda bahagia itu ditarik perlahan dari puncak Oricon Chart oleh _boyband_ yang kini menjadi buah bibir di seluruh Jepang, KJU5 alias Kaijou Five. _Boyband_ yang terdiri dari _center_ tampan bernama Kise Ryouta, _leader tsundere_ bernama Kasamatsu Yukio, _lead dance_ sang _playboy_ cap kaki empat Moriyama Yoshitaka, sang _maji tenshi_ Kobori Kouji dan si enerjik Hayakawa Mitsuhiro berhasil merangkak naik sampai ke puncak Oricon Chart dengan _single_ bertajuk _Copycat _selama empat minggu berturut-turut. Rival mereka yang lain adalah tim marawis Seirin United yang selisih penjualannya hanya berkisar lima atau sepuluh poin dari Kaijou Five. Belum lagi ancaman dari band-band lain macam The Black Touou, L' Rakuzan, atau Yosenrodeo.

Intinya, jika keadaan ini dibiarkan saja, ShuutokuX bisa punah.

Ootsubo bukannya tidak tahu apa penyebab kemunduran ShuutokuX ini—tentu saja ia tahu, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah _leader _yang berbakti pada band, bangsa, dan negara.

Sebab kemunduran ShuutokuX ini tidak lain adalah karena sang vokalis, Takao Kazunari, sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

Cinta. Band L'Rakuzan mengejanya sebagai C-I-N-T-A begitupun juga ratusan juta orang di bumi ini. Sebuah rasa yang sakral, menyenangkan, terpuji, dan bikin gila.

"_Leader_."

"Apa."

"Takao nyanyi _Kutunggu Jandamu_ lagi di kamar mandi."

"Matiin lampu kamar mandinya."

Ootsubo sudah lelah. Ia tidak menyangka Takao ternyata punya batas resistensi yang kecil untuk hal dimabuk cinta. Padahal dia kan vokalis band ber-_genre_ _J_-_rock _yang harusnya terlihat _macho_ dan _gar_ ... oke memang nggak nyambung tapi memang begitu kan? Asosiasi yang berlaku untuk anggota band _rock_ adalah kepribadian yang _macho_ dan sangat laki. Terkecuali Takao, dia berdandan _heavy metal _tapi dalam hati masih tetap _heavy rotation_. Alay memang. Ootsubo tak pernah bisa tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan kealayan vokalisnya satu ini, kecuali menjedukkan kepala yang bersangkutan ke fondasi bangunan terdekat.

"_AY WON YUUUUU~ AY NIT YUUUU~"_

"TAKAO KAU VOKALIS BAND _J_-_ROCK_ BUKAN _IDOL GROUP_! KALAU MAU NYANYI BEGITUAN MENDING PINDAH SANA JADI KACUNGNYA KAIJOU FIVE! GRRR."

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya kepribadian _heavy rotation_ Takao dengan kemunduran band ShuutokuX tercinta ini. Sebetulnya cukup jelas. Gara-gara Takao jatuh cinta, ia tenggelam dalam kemelankolisan tiada akhir setiap hari, sehingga preferensi lagunya pun mendadak melenceng. Ia meninggalkan segala kegarangan lelaki dalam lagu-lagu _rock_ demi memenuhi panggilan hatinya yang tengah mencinta, caranya dengan mendangdut dan meng-_idol group_ ria. Alhasil, ia jadi jarang berlatih lagu-lagu _rock_ (malah lirik lagu-lagu bandnya juga sering kelupaan) malah sempat ia salah menyanyikan lagu waktu pentas seni di SMA Kirikanan Daiichi kemarin. Seharusnya Takao menyanyikan lagu (yang sudah susah-susah ditulis oleh Kimura) _Rage Rhythm_, tapi malah nyasar ke _Darah Muda_. Nggak tahu juga sih nyambungnya dimana.

"_Leader_."

"Apa."

"Gimana kalo kita bikin aransemen Kutunggu Jandamu _Heavy Metal Version_?"

"Semoga kau keracunan nanas."

* * *

Objek (malang) yang tengah dijatuhi cinta oleh Takao ini adalah manajer band L'Rakuzan.

Tubuhnya tinggi berkacamata, gagah dengan rambut hijau yang tiap hari di-_creambath._ Tiap hari bawa barang-barang aneh sehingga kesan pertama saat mengenalnya cukup lama adalah toko kelontong berjalan. Hanya berbicara ketika perlu atau memberitahukan ramalan garis tangan, yap, dialah manajer tampan band _J_-_pop_ L'Rakuzan; Midorima Shintarou, S. Pd—Sarjana Pendidikan Dukun.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika acara Kouhaku Uta Gassen, acara tutup tahun sebuah _channel _televisi di Jepang yang kerap mengundang bintang-bintang top Jepang. Bersama dengan Kaijou Five, Seirin United, dan Yosenrodeo, ShuutokuX dan L'Rakuzan pun turut diundang sebagai bintang tamu. Saat itu bintang-bintang papan atas tersebut menampilkan performa terbaiknya untuk menutup tahun—_well_, kecuali Shuutoku.

Ini karena suatu kejadian dodol di _backstage_; Midorima tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pensil kesayangannya dan Takao terpeleset gara-gara menginjak pensil itu.

"AAAH!"

"PENSIL EH PENSIL EH IYA PENSILKU _NANODAYOOOOO_!"

Takao terjatuh, tepat ke pelukan Midorima yang berjongkok untuk memungut pensilnya. Untuk sesaat yang fantastis bunga-bunga bermekaran, dari mulai mawar melati semuanya indah disertai dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu disko yang menambah romantis (alay) suasana. Mata mereka bertemu. _Jade _Midorima yang berkilau dengan keping abu-abu Takao yang mulai membulat.

"Eh—"

"Pensil saya jangan diinjak_ nanodayo_."

"..."

"Tuh kan, jadi kepeleset."

Jantung Takao berdebar-debar begitu kencang sampai rasanya mau meletus dengan lebay. Bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran. Mulai dari mawar, melati, bunga matahari, sampai bunga nanas. Oh itu mah Miyaji lewat.

"Ma-maaf."

"Ya," Midorima memalingkan pandangannya. "Saya sebenernya ga mau ngomong ini tapi karena saya yang salah karena ngejatuhin pensilnya, saya yang harusnya minta maaf _nanodayo_. Maaf ya."

_ANJIR UDAH GANTENG TSUNDERE LAGI_. Takao terkena _double attack_.

Bertepatan dengan Midorima yang menyuruhnya berdiri lalu pergi sambil membawa pensilnya, grup Kaijou Five yang berpakaian Cupid (karena mereka akan menampilkan lagu _Panah Cintamu_, lagu terbaru mereka, sebentar lagi) lewat dan dengan itu Takao berikrar bahwa ia akan mencintai Midorima selamanya.

Alhasil fokusnya hilang dan ketika tampil di depan jutaan rakyat Jepang (juga penduduk negara lain yang menyaksikan Kouhaku Uta Gassen via _streaming_) ia malah menyanyikan lagu _Alamat Palsu_ alih-alih lagu yang sudah keren-kerennya ditulis oleh Miyaji, _Bagai Pinang Dibelah Kapak_. Miyaji ngambek, apalagi Ootsubo, Kimura nyaris _resign_. Ini semua karena Takao mabuk cinta.

* * *

"Pokoknya nggak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau _single_ kita kali ini nggak masuk lima besar Oricon Chart, band ini bubar!"

Ootsubo menunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis yang sudah dicorat-coretinya sedari tadi dengan wajah frustrasi. Setiap hari perkembangan penjualan single mereka bukannya membaik malah semakin anjlok ke bawah. Pendapatan mereka berkurang dan _fans club_ mereka pun kecewa berat—ah, jangankan _fans club_, _leader_ mereka sendiri saja kecewa. Bahkan Miyaji juga kecewa karena uang jajannya berkurang padahal bisnis nanasnya sangat butuh perhatian. Kimura, yang sedang kebelet ingin beli onderdil truk terbaru, juga harus menahan kekecewaannya dalam-dalam.

"Semua ini," Ootsubo menghela napas. "Salahmu, Bakao."

"Eh?" Mata tajam Takao membulat begitu mendengar fatwa Ootsubo barusan. "Kenapa salahkuuu?"

"MIKIR PAKE OTAK JANGAN PAKE DENGKUL APALAGI MATA KAKI. Kaupikir siapa yang setiap kali manggung malah bikin ngaco penampilan kita HAAAAAAH?" Ootsubo mengeluarkan badai El Nino dari mulutnya. "KITA INI BAND _ROCK_, BUKAN _IDOL GROUP_ APALAGI BIDUAN DANGDUT."

"Heee ..." Takao malah mengeluarkan senyum-senyum sok-sok tak berdosa. "Iya maaf ya itu kan salah teknis."

"SALAH TEKNIS MBAHMU BULU KETEKNYA PIRANG." Semprot Ootsubo. "Salah teknis apanya kalau setiap kali manggung kau salah lirik dan salah lagu melulu? Aku nggak bercanda oke, Takao, kalau _single _kita yang satu ini nggak masuk lima besar Oricon Chart kita bubar. Terserah mau ngapain. Mau ngamen di Akihabara kek, ikutan audisi JKT48 kek, mau jadi tukang lap keringetnya anak-anak Seirin United kek, jualan mie ayam di Sapporo kek, terserah kalian, aku nggak bakal peduli—asalkan kerjaan kalian halal aja."

"_Leader_," Miyaji bergumam dengan terharu. Ternyata Ootsubo sangat perhatian dengan kehalalan pekerjaan mereka. Ihiks!

"Tunggu _L__eader_, aku ada usul," Kimura mengangkat tangannya. "Daripada kita bubar, mending kita benerin dulu si Takao. Mungkin masih ada kesempatan."

"... Benerin?" Ootsubo mengangkat alisnya, menduga-duga kalau Takao mungkin sebenarnya adalah persilangan pemutar piringan hitam dan rajawali yang mengalami mutasi gen. "Pakai obeng, kabel, sekrup gitu—"

"Nggak gitu juga sih, _Leade_r, tapi kalau mau pentung kepalanya pakai obeng juga boleh," Kimura mengangguk serius. "Maksudku begini, Takao kan _error _begini gara-gara cinta. Gimana kalau kita bantu dia biar bisa jadian sama Midorima biar dia bisa balik jadi vokalis yang bener?"

"HAH SERIUSAN." Miyaji terkesiap. "Kalau ketahuan ada skandal di band kita—"

"Yahelah skandal apaan. Ngapain juga kita umbar-umbar kalau kita lagi berusaha 'nyomblangin' Takao dengan Midorima—kecuali kalo Takao cukup bego buat ngebocorin rahasia ini kemana-mana. Tenanglah, sama-sama udah gede ini," ungkap Kimura. "Heh Takao, kau bakal bahagia kan kalau jadian sama si Midorima?"

"YA IYALAH. MASA YA IYA DONG." Seru Takao girang. _Hih, diomongin Midorima aja baru konek._

"Nih, aku punya nomor HP-nya Kuroko, anak Seirin United yang dulu sempat sekelas sama Midorima," Kimura men-_scroll_ layar ponselnya, lalu memberikan benda itu pada Takao. "Kauboleh tanya-tanya sama dia tentang gimana caranya biar bisa deketin Midorima. Kalau kaubutuh bantuan lagi, bilang kita aja."

"YAAAY!" Takao melonjak girang sambil menyalin nomor HP Kuroko dengan bahagia. "Makasiiiiiih kalian semua! Aku sayang deh sama kalian muah!"

Ootsubo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Harusnya band ini ikut acara reality show _Mak Comblang_ sekalian, lumayan dapet duit..._

* * *

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Takao-kun."

Takao mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat wajah datar personel Seirin United itu sudah ada di depannya. Kuroko menatap Takao dengan sepasang _cerulean_-nya seolah ia ingin menghisap Takao ke dalam pandangan itu. Kuroko betul-betul kepo untuk apa Takao ingin bertemu dengannya. Di kafe mahal ini lagi. Ya mudah-mudahan saja Kuroko ditraktir karena uang bulanannya sudah seret gara-gara dipakai untuk membawa Nigou, maskot Seirin United, ke salon anjing.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Aku juga baru datang. Duduk, duduk! Mau pesan apa? Aku yang bayar!"

"_Vanilla milkshake_ saja, terima kasih." Dasar oportunis. "Jadi, ada apa, Takao-kun?"

Takao tersenyum lebar sekali sampai Kuroko khawatir pipi itu akan robek.

"Jadi gini ..."

* * *

Hari Minggu, pukul 11:00 di Maji Burger.

Takao duduk di salah satu pojokan kafe dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan senyum yang tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Ia betul-betul tampak bahagia hari ini, meskipun tadi pagi Miyaji menghanguskan dadar gulungnya, Kimura makan semur jengkol, dan Ootsubo memarahinya lagi karena mendendangkan _Belah Duren_ pagi-pagi buta (oke ini sih salah Takao). Mata rajawalinya memindai buku catatan yang tengah ia pegang di tangan kirinya, tersenyum-senyum bahagia.

Pemuda itu beralih untuk mengecek ponselnya sejenak. Waktu Kouhaku Uta Gassen kemarin ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Midorima dengan modus mau mengajak bergabung dalam sebuah bisnis MLM, sehingga ia bisa mengajak Midorima untuk ketemuan hari ini. Janjiannya sih di Maji Burger jam setengah dua belas, namun Takao terlalu excited dan datang setengah jam lebih awal. Ia yakin rencananya hari ini akan berjalan dengan sukses—ia mengikuti instruksi Kuroko dengan baik, sehingga tidak mungkin ada celah untuk kesalahan.

**.**

**.**

"_Midorima-kun itu ..." Kuroko menyeruput _milkshake_-nya. "Senang ramalan nasib dan peruntungan. Dia lulus _cum laude_ lho dari prodi Pendidikan Dukun. Jadi, kalau nanti kalian bertemu, usahakan membawa benda keberuntungan kalian berdua hari itu."_

**.**

**.**

_Lucky item_ Scorpio hari ini: _boxer_ warna lumut? Cek.

_Lucky item_ Cancer hari ini: boneka babi yang sudah dijampi-jampi oleh Ki Joko Mbaye? Cek.

Benda-benda sakral itu sudah disiapkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari dan Takao yakin efeknya pasti terasa betul hari ini. Apalagi Takao rela membayar dobel Ki Joko Mbaye untuk menjampi-jampi boneka babinya dua kali agar makin mantap. _Boxer_ warna lumut yang dipakainya juga sengaja beli di butik mahal—bukan nyolong punya Kimura.

"Takao-san, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Jantung Takao terpanah Cupid untuk ke 8940724783 kalinya ketika ia mendengar suara yang mirip Ono Daisuke itu menyambar telinganya.

"Ng-nggak kok! Aku baru datang kok HAHAHAHA..." Takao tertawa _awkward_, antara malu, nervous, dan takut ketahuan bohong. _Halloooo_ Midorima kan sarjana perdukunan. "Eh. Aku bawa boneka babi nih. Lucu nggak? Aku inget kamu waktu lihat boneka ini tadi, jadi kubeli deh ..."

"Kebetulan sekali, boneka babi adalah_ lucky item_-ku hari ini nanodayo." Midorima mengangguk setelah ia duduk, menerima boneka babi yang disodorkan Takao. "Terima kasih."

_Yes!_ Takao bersorak dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"_Kedua, Midorima-kun itu suka sama penampilan rapi, bersih, dan berwibawa. Kalau bisa pakai parfum dan gel rambut, jangan keramas pakai deterjen apalagi nggak keramas sama sekali. Jangan kutuan. Boleh pakai kaos oblong, tapi harus bersih dan rapi."_

**_._**

**_._**

Senyum manis? Cek.

Gel rambut baru? Cek.

Parfum? Cek.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba mengundangku kesini, Takao-san?" tanya Midorima, tentu saja kepo.

"Ah—iya—iya—jadi—itu—" Takao gelagapan, dalam seketika gagap gempita. Eh itu gegap. "Gini ... errr—Midorima. Eh jangan formal-formal banget ya, aku panggil Shin-chan nggak apa-apa?"

"Gak boleh _nanodayo_."

"Oke, Shin-chan," Takao budek. "Jadi, aku mengundangmu kesini itu untuk memberitahu sesuatu..."

Glek! Takao menelan ludahnya. Ia tentu saja tak bisa membuat baju dan asesoris yang tengah dipakainya ini menjadi sia-sia. Sudah susah-susah minjem duit ke Ootsubo dkk untuk membeli baju, parfum, _shampo_o dan kemeja baru _("Ayolaaah! Katanya aku boleh minta bantuan apapun dari kaliaaaan!_" adalah jurus yang dipakai Takao agar Ootsubo mau meminjamkannya uang) tentu saja Takao tidak boleh menggagalkan misinya hari ini hanya karena gugup. _Come on_ Takao, gugup bukan nama tengahmu.

Takao menegakkan punggungnya, menatap Midorima.

"Oh aku tahu_ nanodayo_." Midorima berujar, membuat Takao jantungan. "Pasti mau ngomongin masalah bisnis MLM yang waktu itu ya _nanodayo_?"

**.**

**.**

_"Ketiga, Midorima-kun itu lemot banget kalau soal cinta-cintaan. Jadi kalau bisa, hajar langsung saja, _to the point_ begitu."_

**.**

**.**

Nasihat Kuroko tersebut seketika terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Takao dan iapun berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya. Ayolah Takao, sudah ratusan perempuan dan jutaan cicak yang menyatakan cinta padamu dan semuanya kautolak, masa menyatakan cinta pada seseorang saja susah sih. Takao, kamu bisa, kamu bisa, yeeey!

Sepuh merah memenuhi wajah Takao ketika pemuda itu berkata,

"Shin-chan aku suka kamu. Mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku?"

Hening. Midorima bengong.

"Pacar?" Midorima mengernyitkan alis. "Maksudnya—"

"Teman hidupmu selamanya, babu cinta, pangeran berkuda putih!" Takao mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya Shin-chan, sampai kita jadi kakek-nenek, eh kakek-kakek maksudnya."

Wajah Midorima memerah.

**.**

**.**

"Nggak ah _nanodayo_."

1

2

3

"UAPHAAAAA?" Takao nyembur. Satu restoran melihat ke arahnya. "TAPITAPITAPI SHIN-CHAN—"

"Sebenernya kamu cakep _nanodayo_, periang, terkenal, jago nyanyi pula," Midorima membuang muka saat mengatakan hal ini. "Aku juga seneng lihat kamu pakai baju rapi, bersih, kinclong dan _up-to-date_ soal peruntungan nasib harian. Tapi sayang banget poni kamu alay _nanodayo_. Aku nggak suka."

Dalam seketika Maji Burger banjir air mata.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, ShuutokuX berhasil menduduki posisi pertama Oricon Chart dengan single terbaru mereka (lirik lagunya ditulis Takao dengan penuh cinta dan air mata) berjudul _BANGS_. Kesan pertamanya memang keren, tapi sesungguhnya lagu ini hanya bercerita tentang poni dan penderitaannya.

"_Poni iniiiiii ... hanyalah poni biasa YEAH!_

_Jangan kau samakaaaaan ... dengan rumput yang bergoyang HO!_

_Biar alay biar norak biar lebay_

_Poni ini tetap punya perasaaan OUWOOOOOOOOO~ (lalu dilanjutkan _screamo_)"_

Tapi, siapa peduli kalau lagu itu hanya bercerita tentang poni? Toh lagunya berhasil membuat fans melonjak-lonjak dan _headbang_ dengan gembira. ShuutokuX kembali menjadi raja Oricon Chart. _Single Panah Cintamu_ Kaijou Five berdebu di rak-rak toko CD, Seirin United vakum, dan band-band lainnya takluk pada kekuasaan _rock_ band yang hidup kembali ini.

Tamat.

**.**

**.**

Soal Takao dan Midorima? Midorima kini resmi menjadi _downline_ Takao di bisnis MLM yang mulai rajin Takao jalani agar suatu hari nanti bisa bayar _hairdresser_ terkenal untuk membetulkan poninya. Oh, sekalian juga mengumpulkan poin untuk hadiah liburan di kapal pesiar, lumayan kalau dapat hadiah itu kan bisa sekalian modusin Midorima.

Tamat. Beneran.

* * *

**endnote:** perasaan midotakalayverse saya kok temanya gini-gini terus ya—orzz kalian yang baca, gak bosen? #jduk

oh ya, happy birthday moriyama-#GANYAMBUNGSIHTAPIBIARLAH

YAP. Kalo alay banget nanti saya delete kok. Makasih sudah membaca :"D


End file.
